The Sonic Adventure
by TheGamingArtist
Summary: (Main Series)Calvin has been a sonic fan all his life and has even imagined what it would be like to meet him in real life. One day his greatest wish comes true and he then join's Sonic and his friends in their battle against the evil Dr. Eggman, all while trying to get back home using the power of the 7 chaos emeralds.(The Chronicles of TheGamingArtist)(Part 1)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

It was another typical Friday, not much goin for me. I had just got home from another stressful week of high school "Thank goodness Friday came, I thought I'd never get a break from school." As I walked in the house, I put down my book bag and sat down to rest a bit. (All those tests are finally over with)I thought to myself. Anyways I'm a pretty average 16-yr old who is very good at Art. I've been into art ever since my childhood, not to mention I'm a huge gamer. Video Games is another hobby of mine that I love very much. In fact, since I can draw pretty well and I play video games a lot I plan on becoming a Video Game Designer in the future. Speaking of video games, since it was a Friday I thought I'd play some video games to kick off my weekend.

And what better game than a good Sonic game. I was torn between the games: Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, and Sonic Lost World. Sonic Unleashed was perfect for the open-world scenarios, Sonic Colors had those awesome wisp powers, and Sonic Lost World was another pretty good game(In my opinion), but most people say it's too similar to Super Mario Galaxy. I have to admit the games were both awfully similar, but were unique in their own ways, which led to being my choice. So then I put the disc in the console and waited for the title screen to show. After humming the theme song, I next decided which level I wanted to play first, there are a lot of levels in the game that I really enjoy playing through. Another tough decision, but not too tough for me. Going with my gut I chose the third zone in the Tropical Coast world (mostly because of the soothing music). "Ah, this music can really make a guy relax", I said to myself. As I was playing, I was hypnotized by the soothing music that was playing. It made me feel relaxed and comfortable, I could use some relaxation after all the school work I had to do this week.

As I was still listening to the music(all while still playing through the level), I suddenly felt a jolt hit my body and made me twitch a little. "Ah, what the heck was that, it felt like some sort of electrical impulse, but where did it come from?" As I was trying to figure out the origin of the jolt, the television started emitting a bright light that blinded me "Now what" I said to myself. The television then created a gravitational pull that was trying to suck me in, almost like it was some kind of portal. "How is this even happening", I said to myself, while trying not to get sucked in the portal. But despite my best efforts I was eventually pulled into the portal.

While levitating through the portal, I got a clear view of the inside: It was like a void with gleaming lights and bright stars everywhere in many different sizes. Even though it was scary, it was actually kind of cool, Just as I was starting to enjoy the view, I was then hit with another bright light that heavily blinded me in the next few seconds. When I opened my eyes I realized I was outside. "Ugh my head, where am I?" My mind was spiraling with questions(Did that portal by chance come from here? Why did it form in my house and bring me here? Was it an accident or was it on purpose). As I was still deep in thought, I heard a voice from behind me "Hey kid are you all right?", "Yeah I think so-." I immediately realized that the person who asked me if I was okay had a very familiar voice. (No it couldn't be), I thought to myself but as soon as I turned around, the person I saw scared the life out of me. Because the person that I saw was none other than the blue blur himself.

* * *

Author's Note

Well, how did you guys like the prologue to my very first story on Fan fiction. I've been a huge sonic fan for as long as I can remember. Ok, a few things to point out: The human in the story is me. Yes, I put myself in my story (And most likely will for the rest of my up-coming stories). I might not put comic book sonic characters in the story, but most likely will put OCs in. With that being said I am currently working on the next few chapters, so be on the lookout for them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

AAAAAAHHH! Screaming was the first thing that came to my head. "Whoa, Whoa kid calm down." The blue hedgehog told me, trying his best to calm me down. After a god while I finally stopped screaming and calmed myself. "Sorry for all the un-called for screaming." "Hey,don't sweat it man; so let me guess you came from that portal that just formed a few minutes ago."(Wait, that was minutes in Sonic's world, it seemed like only seconds in mine). "Uh yeah that's pretty much how I got here." "Huh, well that sounds as good a reason as any, so you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess it." Sonic said in a jokingly impatient manner. "Of course, my name is Calvin Lavan Moore Jr." "Nice to meet you Calvin, my name is-"Sonic the Hedgehog!" I abruptly said, still a little shocked that my most favorite video game character of all time is real.

Sonic was not shocked, but surprised that a being from another world already knew who he was. "You know me?" Sonic said, wanting an explanation as to how I know him. Seeing as how I've already said too much, I figured I might as well tell him. "Well, on my world, which is called Earth, you and your friends are part of a video game franchise that's been popular for years." "A lot of people, including myself, are huge fans of you guys." I continued on explaining to Sonic about his popularity back on Earth. "We've made fan-art, videos, and we even have conventions dedicated to you and your friends. And to top it all off you're still popular to this very day."

After I was done explaining, I would expect Sonic to still be surprised, but he looked happy to hear that his reputation went so far as to another world. "Wow, I never really thought about my amazing heroics being recognized on another planet, it's actually quite flattering." Wow, this went a lot better than I was hoping for. I would expect him to be a little uneasy about the confession I made, but he seems okay with it. Just like in the game's: a cool and calm kind of guy that shows genuine kindness to the people that he meet's for the first time. "Hey, you want to meet the rest of my friends _in person_." Sonic said that last part in a very enthusiastic way. Seeing as how I didn't really have anything else to do, I decided to take him up on his offer. "Sure man, I'd love to meet your friends." "Well come on, let's go." I started to follow him to where his friends were hanging out at. (I can't believe I'm going to meet Sonic's friends in person) I happily thought to myself. Even though I was going to be thrilled to meet Sonic's friends, I was a little worried. Sonic may have accepted my confession, but I don't know if his friends will?

* * *

Author's Note

Here it is: Chapter 1. Sorry for it being so short, but I wanted this chapter to be just me and Sonic introducing each other. Next chapter is when I meet Sonic's other friends. Getting started on the next chapter. And please keep in mind that this is my first story on the internet, so if it's not that great just bear with me because I'm working really hard on my story(Same goes for my other stories to come). That's all I have to say for now, so see you guys later and keep on writing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

As we're walking through(If I had to guess) knothole village, I was getting awkward looks from most of the villagers. Though some of the other villagers gave me smiles and waves, which I happily gave back. Finally after some more walking, we made it to the place where Sonic's friends were. It looked like a pizza place(Perfect, I was starting to get pretty hungry). As we got closer, Amy noticed and rushed over to us to give Sonic a big hug, completely oblivious to me(Man she's really hugging the life out of him, but hey, better him than me). After the intense hug, she finally noticed me "Sorry didn't notice you there what's your name?" Amy asked me in a very friendly tone. I wanted to make a good first impression(Especially since I'm meeting my favorite video game characters in real life) so I went with the gentle, friendly approach "My name is Calvin Moore." "Nice to meet you Calvin; my name is Amy Rose, and I must say you're a very strange looking mobian."

Seeing this as the perfect moment to confess I was about to start, but Sonic stopped me, probably noticed that I was feeling uneasy. "That's because he's not a mobian at all, but a human." "A human?" Amy and the others said. "Yeah a human just like old egghead, and not only that: he knows about us from a video game franchise back on his world." "Wait, wait, wait you mean to tell us that this kid knows who we are from video games on his world." Knuckles said. "Yep, that's pretty much how I know you all so well." I finally spoke up and said, referring to everyone. At first it was utter silence; everyone just looking at me. I was really nervous about what the others were thinking of me. They probably thought I was some kind of stalking weirdo or a creepy fan boy. As I was still panicking in my head, I then noticed that they all looked happy(Just like Sonic did when I confessed to him how I knew him).

"Wait, you guys are also okay with this." I said, relieved that they don't find me weird or anything. This time Espio spoke "Though it does seem strange that we're a video game franchise on another world; it's also good to hear that our bravery and skills are on display." he said in a calm manner. "And you seem like a pretty cool kid." said Vector. "Plus you were honest with us and Mr. Sonic; that makes you trustworthy." Cream said in that adorable, gentle tone of hers. I was really glad that everyone accepted me for being honest with them. "Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me." I said, grateful for their kindness. My stomach was starting to growl, obviously a sign that my hunger was growing. (Dang, I spent so much time talking that I forgot I was hungry) I thought to myself, holding my stomach in agony. Tails quickly takes notice of this and says "Hey, are you hungry?" "As a matter of fact, yeah I am." I said, still holding my stomach.

"Well then come eat with us; it'd be wrong of us to just let you starve." I accepted his offer and got a chair from one of the other tables and went to sit with the gang. "Thank you." I said to them. "No problem." Sonic said, handing me a plate of pepperoni pizza. I thanked him and started eating my pizza. While I was eating, Amy looked as if she wanted to ask me something, to which she did. "So Calvin, since you know so much about us, do you mind telling us about yourself." She asked me in a very curious manner. "Yeah, that sounds fair." Knuckles said. "I agree." Espio said. Everyone was on board with me telling them about myself.

I didn't really have a problem with it. I mean they've been so kind to me; it's the least I could do. (Besides, when you really think about it, it did seem fair). "Okay, here goes." I said, getting ready to tell them about me. "I am 16-yrs old; I am a student at Valdosta High School; I like art and video games; I am African-American, and I currently live by myself." I said, mostly telling them the important details, and not the simple, boring stuff."Wait, you live by yourself, but what about your parents?" Cream asked in a confused tone. (Aw man I should've seen this question coming) I thought to myself, starting to get depressed about the question Cream asked me. Cream now regretted asking me that and started getting depressed too. "Oh, I'm so sorry Calvin; you don't have to tell us about your parents if you don't want to." Cream said, trying to cheer me up. "No, no it's okay." I reassured her "I think it's time I told someone(or some people) about this." Though truth be told, I don't really know much about my parents(Considering I never really hung out with them). "I don't really know my parents all that well." I said, giving everyone a shocked look on their face. "You mean your mom and dad were never in your life." Sonic said. "Well my dad mostly than my mom." I corrected him. "What happened to your father?" Espio asked in a concerned voice. "He died before I even met him." I said.

Everyone then looked sad to hear that I never met my father because he died before I was born. "From what my mom told me: he sacrificed himself to save me and her." I said to them. "And I hate to ask you this Calvin, but your mother?" Amy asked me in an uneasy tone. This one was probably the most painful to answer, but I can't hold this pain in anymore. "I don't know where she is. She left when I was only 4 years old. Said she was doing it to protect me. But before she left, she made me promise her something." I said. "What was the promise?" Vector curiously asked. "I forgot; it was so long ago I don't remember." That promise is the only thing that I have to remember my mother, and I don't even remember what it was. Amy put a hand on my shoulder, giving me as much comfort as she could. "Calvin, I'm so, so sorry for your loss, but don't feel so down in the dumps; you're here with friends now." Amy said, making me feel a little bit better. Everyone agreed with Amy's kind words. Because of telling them about me and my struggle, and them comforting me; my friendship with them grew a lot stronger.

I looked up to see that the sun was starting to set. The gang looked up to see it too. "Well, the sun's starting to set and you need a place to sleep." Sonic said, referring to me. "OOOOH, OOOOH he can sleep at my house!" Cream cheerfully answered. "That's a great idea Cream!" Amy said, making Cream feel very happy about her suggestion. (Huh, didn't take long for that problem to be solved) I thought to myself. Just then Cream walked up to me with an adorable grin. "Would you like to spend the night at my house Calvin?" Cream asked me. "Sure, I don't see why not." I happily answered. "Well that settles it." Sonic said. It's been decided: I'm going to spend the night at Cream's house.

Everyone then started getting ready to leave and go back to their homes. "Hey." I said to them before they left. "Any chance we can all hang out again some time?" I asked them, hoping they'd say yes. They all said "Yeah" and "Sure", and said goodnight to me, which I said back to them. Now it was just me and Cream. It was starting to get dark; so now would be a good time for us to head to Cream's place. "Okay Calvin, let's go home, my mother will surely be worried about me if I don't get home." Cream told me. Even though I was playing it cool about sleeping at Cream's house, I was actually very excited . I'm going to meet Cream's mother: the one and only Vanilla the Rabbit. I hardly ever see her in any of the game's(or in the comic's). So meeting her in real life is going to be so much better than those little cameos she gets in the franchise back on Earth. "Yeah, we should probably get going." I said to Cream as we started heading to her house.

We walked into a forest(I think I remember her house being in a forest in the comic series) and continued on from there. The walk took about a good 5 to 10 minutes before we made it to her house. The house was two stories(Which is surprising since only her and her mother live in the house). (Maybe it's just in case a guest sleeps over) I thought to myself. "Welcome to my home Calvin." Cream said to me in a very welcoming voice. "Thanks again for letting me stay at your house for the night Cream, but you didn't really have to." I said, trying not to seem like an ungrateful burden. "It's the least I can do for my new friend, and I really want you to meet my mom and best chao friend: Cheese." Cream said to me while opening the front door to her house.

When we walked in, the inside looked exactly how I pictured it. The living room is right beside you as soon as you walk in. The kitchen was behind the living room(Basically the living room and kitchen were right by each other downstairs). I saw stairs that led up to the top floor of the house. That must be where Cream and Vanilla's bedrooms are. Then I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I can only guess who's footsteps those were. "Oh Cream, I'm so glad you made it home safely." The mysterious(and familiar) voice said. When the voice revealed itself, my heart nearly stopped beating. It was Vanilla.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I was sorting out how I was going to meet Sonic's other friends in this chapter. It took a lot of brainstorming, but eventually I got it. For me explaining my past in this chapter: it goes a lot deeper. I might learn more about my parents(and my family) in the sequel of this story. For now it's just bits and pieces. Well that's all I have to tell for now, so see you guys later and keep on writing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"MOOOOMMY!" Cream yelled as she ran to hug her mother. Vanilla kindly returned her daughters hug. (Aw, nothing more adorable than a genuine mother/daughter hug) I happily thought to myself. After the hug Cream said "Mommy, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Vanilla looked surprised when Cream said that. "Really, who?" Vanilla asked. Cream turned around and pointed at me. Vanilla looked and saw me. "Hello." Vanilla happily greeted. "Um, hi." I nervously said back to her. She was about the same height as me (and one of my most favorite sonic characters), so it was kind of awkward. "May I ask what your name is dear?" Vanilla asked me. "Calvin, Calvin Lavan Moore Jr. ma'am." I answered, trying to make a good first impression. I don't want to make a horrible first impression to her and ruin what could've been a great friendship. Also keep me and Cream from hanging out with each other.

"Pleasure to meet you Calvin, my name is Vanilla the Rabbit." She introduced herself in a genuine, proper manner. "Yeah, I kind of already knew that." I admitted. "You did?" Vanilla said, confused about what I just said to her. (Okay, just a quick, simple confession) I said to myself in my head. "To put it plainly Mrs. Vanilla: you, your daughter, and the rest of your friends as well as your world are part of a video game franchise on my world." I said to her. Vanilla had a look of understanding on her face which might have made her more trusting of me. "I admire your honesty Calvin." Vanilla said in a caring, motherly tone. "I assume Cream brought you to our home for a place to sleep tonight." She asked me. "Yes, ma'am." I replied. "Well you're more than welcome to stay here in one of our guest rooms." Shortly after her hospitality I started yawning. As much as I wanted to continue talking to Vanilla, I was getting really sleepy. "You seem awfully tired." She stated. "Follow me to your new bedroom." She said, signaling for me to follow. Cream also followed us upstairs so she could also get ready for bed.

Upstairs, my room was right beside Cream's room and on the other side of Vanilla's room. When I walked in, the drawer and bed was already in my sights. On the right side of the room was the closet. (I don't plan on getting that many clothes here, but it's good to know that I'll have somewhere to put them) I thought to myself. I was about to strip down to my under clothes when Cream and Vanilla came in(thankfully I didn't strip down). "How do you like the room?" Vanilla asked me. "It's great thanks." I happily answered. "Well we didn't think you brought any sleeping clothes with you, so we made these for you." Vanilla said, presenting me with my sleeping uniform. It was black and white(which was one of my favorite color combinations). The shirt was whit with black sleeves. The pants were black with two white stripes on both sides.

"Thank you so much!" I said, grateful for their gift. "No problem dear." Vanilla thanked me for my gratitude. "It's getting really late; I think we should all get some sleep now." "Yes of course, goodnight Calvin." Vanilla said. "Goodnight Calvin." Cream said as she walked up to me to give me a hug. It was very unexpected. Setting aside my surprising expression, I returned the hug. We let go after a few seconds and she went with her mother to their own rooms. I said goodnight to them and proceeded to put on my pajamas. I slipped into the sheets of the bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

Soon after I started to look out the window on the side of the bed. (Maybe staying here for a while could be a great change of pace for me. As long as I'm here, I'm gonna make the best of this and help Sonic and the gang anyway I can)I thought to myself as I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up guys. And I have an announcement: the sequel to The Sonic Adventure will be based on MLP. I gave it some thought, and this is what I came up with. The MLP characters will be anthro(at least I plan on it). Should they be normal or anthro(I REALLY want them to be anthro)? Let me know what you guys think. Do keep in mind:If in the sequel they are normal, they will meet their anthro selves in the next MLP story. If they are anthro, they will meet their normal selves in the next story. Should the anthros have human feet or hooves? Which will then lead up to a sonic/MLP crossover. Also I have two spin-offs in progress. One is based on My Little Amnesia and the other is based on Five Night's at Freddy's. I already have the first chapters done. Post them as soon as I can. That's all I have to say for now. See you guys later and keep on writing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright sun shining outside.(Ugh, what time is it)I thought to myself. Getting out of my bed, I searched for my phone. It was located in the pants that I wore when I entered Sonic's World. It was 7:30 on my phone. "Huh, 7:30 not too early, not too late." I said to myself. Hopefully I'm not the only one up at this time. Just then I smelled pancakes. "Mmmm, pancakes." Vanilla must be downstairs making pancakes. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Vanilla "was" downstairs making pancakes while Cream was sitting at the table playing with her chao friend: Cheese.

I was wondering where Cheese was this whole time, but didn't really think about it too much. "Good morning." I said to them. "Oh, good morning Calvin." Vanilla said back to me. "Morning Calvin!" Cream said. Cheese was talking in his common language, which was difficult for me to understand. Luckily, Cream and her mother understand him very well. I don't know if all mobians understand chao language, but they're a lot better at it than I am. I walked up to the table to take a seat, now pondering over what I'm gonna do today. As I was thinking Cream spoke. "Calvin, I'd like you to meet Cheese: My best chao friend." "Nice to meet you Cheese!" I happily greeted. "Choo!" Cheese said, probably a greeting in chao language. He immediately took a liking to me, flying around me in awe. It was completely understandable considering he's never met a human before(A nice human anyways).

"Another friend to add to the list." I jokingly said. Vanilla and Cream giggled at my joke. Jokes aside, I was more focused on stuffing my face in those delicious pancakes. But I needed to brush my teeth first. If I'm lucky, Vanilla has a spare toothbrush that I can use. "Mrs. Vanilla, do you have any spare toothbrushes I can use?" I asked. "They're in the bathroom, and you don't have to call me Mrs. Vanilla." She continued. "Just Vanilla." She finished. "Yes ma'am." I said, heading upstairs to the bathroom. When I walked into the bathroom, the first place I decided to look was the drawer. Sure enough, they were there. "Got it on the first try!" I proudly said to myself. I unwrapped one of the toothbrushes, got the toothpaste and began brushing my teeth.

After I was done, I went back downstairs to eat breakfast. A plate was already set up for me, while Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were waiting for me. It was really nice of them to wait for me at the table. "You guys waited for me?" I asked. "Of course, it would be wrong of us to not wait for you." Vanilla answered in politeness. I thanked them and sat at the table. I began eating slowly, not wanting to get a stomach ache. These pancakes were really good. In fact, I'll have to ask Vanilla how make pancakes this good before I go back home. As we were eating, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Cream asked. "I'll get it." I volunteered to go see who was at the door. I opened it to find that it was Sonic and Tails.

"Hey guys, what's up!" I said happy to see them. "Nothing much, just came to see how your first night went." Sonic said. "It went great." I continued. "Vanilla even made my sleeping clothes for me." I finished. "That's good to hear." Sonic said. I didn't know if Sonic and Tails had already eaten, but I thought I'd ask just in case. "You guys eaten yet?" "No, we were gonna go eat breakfast after we checked on you." Sonic answered. "Well we have plenty of pancakes if you two want any." I said, offering hospitality. "Sure!" Tails exclaimed. "Cool!" Sonic said as they walked into the house. Vanilla and Cream greeted them and the guys did the same. I felt a bit wrong for just letting Sonic and Tails in without asking the girls first. Over-stepped my boundaries on that one. They didn't seem angry about it so I guess it was okay.

Tails got his plate first while Sonic waited after him. Soon after, they both sat at the table and ate with us. "So Calvin, any thoughts on what you're gonna do today?" Tails asked. "Actually I was planning on hanging out with you and Sonic today." I replied. This gave everyone a smile on their face. "Awesome! As soon as we get done eating, we'll head out." Sonic said while still eating his pancakes. "Cool, but I gotta get dressed first." I replied.

All of us eventually finished our breakfast. I did the gentleman thing and took the girls plate's for them. "Why thank you Calvin." "Thank you Calvin." Both Cream and Vanilla thanked me for what I did. Sonic and Tails took their own. I then went upstairs to put on the clothes I wore yesterday. (While I'm out I should get more clothes)I thought to myself. I went back downstairs to find the guys at the door and the girls washing dishes. "I'm ready." I said, referring to everyone. "Ok Calvin, we'll see you later." Vanilla said, waving me goodbye along with Cream.

Me, Sonic, and Tails went outside and started walking. "All right Calvin, what do you wanna do first?" Tails asked me. "Well for starters we should head to a clothing store to get me some more clothes. I don't wanna wear the same thing every day while I'm here." I said while examining myself. Sonic said there was a clothes store not too far from here. We decided to go there first and then really get our hang-out started. During the walk, mobians were looking at me while talking. "It's that kid again." "Is he friendly?" "Where did he come from?" was all I could hear. It was just like yesterday when I first arrived in Mobius.

They didn't show any sign of rejection towards me so I didn't worry about it too much. After a while, we made it to the clothing store. (Finally, all the gazing was starting to make me uncomfortable) I said to myself in my head. We walked into the store to find not-so-many eyes gazing on me. It surely was a lot better than outside. I looked around to find the men's section, which was at the far right of the store. "Ok guys, I'm gonna go pick out my clothes." I said to Sonic and Tails. "Ok dude, we'll wait for you. And remember: Try not to make eye contact." Sonic joked. Even though Sonic was joking about the eye contact thing, I took that advice to heart.

I was still picking out my clothes when a female cheetah and her cub walked up to me. The older cheetah was wearing a yellow tank-top and blue jeans with a gold ring(Similar to Amy's)on her right wrist. The cub was wearing a sunny dress and flip-flops. Her feet were the exact same as the cubs on my world. (Well, it's nice to know their feet aren't all that different)I thought to myself. "Um hi, so sorry to barge in on you like this but my little sister really wanted to meet you." The older cheetah said. The cub was looking at me with cute, adoring eyes. "Hi!" The cub said in a cheerful tone. "Hey." I said back. "What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Clia!" She answered. "Nice to meet you Clia, my name is Calvin." I said. I then looked up at the older cheetah and asked her for her name. "Oh my name is Clara, and you know you're not quite what I was expecting." Clara admitted. "What do you mean?" I asked in question.

"Well, since you looked like you came from the same species as Eggman we thought you'd be like him." Clara explained. "Trust me, I'm nothing like Baldy McNosehair." I joked. (HA! Sonic Colors reference)I thought to myself. Clara and Clia laughed at my joke. Clara then looked at the clock in the store. "We should be going. Our parents are expecting us home soon." Clara said. "Ok, though I hope this won't be the last we'll see each other." I said. "You doing anything tomorrow?" Clara asked me. "I don't think so." I answered. "Then why don't we hang out tomorrow." Clara suggested. I agreed to Clara's suggestion and her and her sister left the store.

I got my clothes and took them to the cashier. He was a brown hedgehog wearing the stores uniform shirt. "You know, I was watching you talk with Clara." He said. "You know her?" I asked. "Not really. I heard her name one time, though I'd like to know more about her." He admitted. "You got a thing for her?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, kind of." He admitted. I then thought up an idea that just might help out my hedgehog friend here. "Well me, her, and her sister are gonna hang out tomorrow. You wanna come along?" I asked. "Sure, thanks man!" He replied. "No problem. So what's your name?" I asked so I'd know who I'm inviting. "Dylan, Dylan The Hedgehog." He said. "Calvin Lavan Moore Jr., though I'm pretty sure you already knew that." I said. "I did." Dylan admitted. Dylan finished scanning my clothes and I paid him the rings. (Yes, rings is a currency here. Kind of shoulda seen that coming). I left the store with my clothes along with Sonic and Tails.

With the clothing issue out of the way, we could continue our hangout. "So Calvin, what was up with you and the cheetah." Tails asked in sly curiosity. "She's just a friend! Nothing more than that!" I said, making sure Sonic and Tails didn't get the wrong idea. "Oooookay." Sonic joked. Though I will admit: She did look cute. But Dylan had his sights on her long before I did and I'm not the type of guy that takes another guys crush. "In fact, we're gonna have a friendly hangout tomorrow." I said. "Well that's great man, you're already starting to make more friends. Keep this up and all of Knothole will-." Before Sonic could finish, there was a loud noise north of where we were. "What was that!" I said. "Sounded like an explosion." Tails said. "Let's go check it out." Sonic said as he ran to where the noise came from. Me and Tails followed him.

We made it to the area and it was in fact an explosion. Everyone was looking in shock and fear at the site. "I hope nobody got hurt." I said worrying. Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure slowly emerged from the smoke. "What is that!" I exclaimed. The figure was revealed to be a giant robot. "IT'S A ROBOT!" Yelled one of the males in the crowd. Everyone soon started running in fear. "Well, I can only guess whose robot this belongs to." Sonic joked. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Laughed a maniacal voice. "Aaaand here comes the dramatic entrance." Sonic continuously joked. We looked to where the laughter came from. Only to see him.

The man responsible for most of Mobius's tragic events.

The one who caused so much pain and suffering.

And wants nothing more than World Domination.

Dr. Eggman

* * *

Author's Note

It's Back! 'The Sonic Adventure' is back from its long break and ready to keep moving. And another thing to say: I tried Fimfiction, and long story short: it didn't work out so well. So I'm just gonna stay with Fanfiction(I've already got my place here). Though I did try to do something new. My Fnaf fanfic is going great! My amnesia not so much, but I still have hopes for it. This also introduces my three original characters: Dylan, Clara and Clia. I will continue to work on my 3 fanfics through the summer. See you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Hey Eggman! I was wondering when you'd show up, don't you know we always have playtime at this hour." Sonic joked, excited to see his longtime nemesis. "Grrr, can you not interfere with my plans for one day you ignorant little pest." Eggman said. "Sorry eggy, not in the job description." Sonic continuously joked. "Aaah and Tails, why am I not surprised." Eggman said. He then looked towards my direction. "And um...who are you?" Eggman asked in a curious tone. I was about answer him before someone answered for me. "He's with us, and that's all you need to know!" Said a female voice. We all looked to where the voice came from.

It was Amy and the rest of the gang. (Awesome! I get to see Sonic and his friends in action)I thought to myself. "Oh great, now the whole gang's here." Eggman said in an irritated tone. "No matter, I already got what I came here for." Eggman said triumphantly. "And just what did you come here for?" Knuckles asked suspiciously. "Well my scanner picked up on a chaos emerald and I just couldn't help myself." Eggman said in a joyous manner. "Of course you did." Amy said in an irritated tone.

"You don't honestly think we're just gonna let you leave with that emerald do you?" Vector said. "I know, which is why my robot friend here's gonna crush you all." Eggman continued. "NOW EGG MEGABUSTER, CRUSH SONIC AND HIS IRRITATING FRIENDS!" Eggman finished, ordering his robot to attack us. Megabuster launched missiles at us. I was nowhere near fast enough to evade them, but Sonic was. He immediately moved me out of the missiles range. "Calvin, find a place to hide, We'll take care of Egghead's newest junk heap and get the emerald back." Sonic said in a prideful manner. "Alright." I agreed. I hid behind some debris as Sonic went back into the action.

Hiding behind debris, I looked amazed at Sonic and his friends fighting Eggman's robot. The games are one thing, but to see them battling in real-life is waaaay batter. While Sonic and the gang were fighting Megabuster, I saw Eggman trying to sneak away with the emerald. "The others are too distracted with the robot to notice Eggman. I can't let him get away!" I said to myself. Eggman was getting his mobile to start, which was my chance. I ran up to him and attempted to take the emerald from him.

"AH, let go you little brat!" Eggman said, trying to pry me off of him. "NO, I won't let you take the emerald!" I said, determined to not let go. During our struggle, Eggman's mobile started floating, taking us in the air. I was not a big fan of heights, but I had more important things to worry about. "CALVIN!" Knuckles yelled from the ground. Everyone else looked up at the sky to see me and Eggman clashing over the emerald. All while still fighting Megabuster.

I was surprised at Eggman. For a guy who barely fights his own battles, he sure is strong. But I couldn't let him have the emerald. If I did, I'd let Sonic and the others down and put Mobius in peril. My determination was a lot greater than Eggman's, cause I was able to snatch the emerald out of his grip. Unfortunately, I used a little too much force and ended up falling off of the Eggmobile.

Even though I got the emerald out of Eggman's grip, I next had another problem: falling in mid-air. I was terrified, but for some reason: I didn't scream. I just hoped that my life wouldn't end here. Thankfully Tails and Charmy caught me before I fell to the ground. "Thanks guys." I said. "Hey no thanks needed." Tails said. "We help out all of our friends!" Charmy exclaimed.

I was safely lowered to the ground, still holding the emerald. Tails quickly noticed this. "You got the emerald!" Tails said surprised. Out of nowhere, Megabuster came running towards us, most likely trying to take the emerald back. Before it could attack, Sonic did a spin dash through the robot, effectively destroying it. "ALL RIGHT!" Sonic exclaimed. Eggman was furious of the fact that not only did I take the emerald from him, his newest creation was totaled. "You may have destroyed my robot, but it's only a matter of time until the emerald is mine once again, as well as the others." Eggman said before fleeing. "Not so fast Eggbrain!" Sonic said before chasing after him.

"Typical Sonic." Knuckles joked. "You can say that again." Vector agreed. Amy ran towards me, Tails, and Charmy to see if I was okay. "Calvin are you alright?" Amy asked in concern. Everyone else came to check on me. "Yeah, I'm good and I got you guys a present too." I said, presenting the emerald to them. Everyone was surprised that I managed to get the emerald from Eggman. "Way to go Calvin!" Knuckles exclaimed. The others cheered with Knuckles.

Afterwards, Sonic ran back to us after chasing Eggman. "Sonic you're back." I said. "Yeah, gave Eggbrain a good spin dashes back to his crummy old hideout." Sonic said in a prideful manner. "So Calvin, what was up with that stunt you pulled." Sonic asked in a serious tone. He was obviously talking about how I went at Eggman head-on without any experience(Not video game experience, but real-life experience). "Well...you guys were busy with the robot and Eggman was getting away so I..." I stopped mid-sentence, looking down in sadness. "Sorry." Was all I could finish my sentence with. "Now hold on Sonic, it was stupid what Calvin did, but he meant well. Also he's not hurt and he got the emerald from Eggman." Amy said standing up for me.

Sonic was starting to relax. "I know, I know but what I'm saying is if Calvin's gonna be hanging around us, he should at least know how to defend himself. I should've said something about this sooner." Sonic said. "Well then why don't Espio teach me?" I suggested. Everyone had their eyes set upon me. "Are you sure?" Espio said, making sure I was certain of my decision. "Why not, I mean I could learn different fighting techniques. And Sonic does have a point: If I'm gonna be helping you guys, I could at least learn how to handle myself." I said. "Yeah but you do know he's a ninja right?" Vector added. "All the more reason for him to train me." I continued. "I could learn different fighting moves of course, but I could also learn to be stealthy and enhance my mind and body." I said

It was silent for a few seconds, but then Espio spoke. "It's clear to me that you truly wish to aid us in our battle against Dr. Eggman. You have a heart of gold Calvin and I would gladly train you." Espio said, willing to take me in as his student. I gratefully thanked him for his offer. Now I was tired after everything that's happened today. So I thought about heading back to Cream's house to rest. "Well I'm beat so I'm gonna head back to Cream's place." I said to everyone. "Very well then, have a good rest Calvin because your training begins tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the forest." Espio gave me a heads-up for tomorrow.

"Actually can we train the day after tomorrow. I'm gonna be hanging out with some friends tomorrow." I reminded. Espio took my schedule for tomorrow into consideration. "Ok then, your training will begin the day after tomorrow." Espio said. "Thank you." I said, grateful for Espio's understanding.

The gang asked me of they could hold on to the emerald for safe-keeping, which I agreed to without a second thought. If anyone can keep the emerald safe, it's them. I waved good-bye to the gang and headed for Cream's house. (Man what a crazy day. A simple hang-out turned into a near-death experience. Good thing Espio's gonna be training me so I won't end up as dead weight in the future. No doubt Cream and Vanilla will want to know what I did today. It would be wrong to lie to them so I'll just tell the truth)I thought to myself.

I made it to Cream's house after a few minutes of hiking. Doing the polite thing, I knocked on the door, expecting someone to answer. I heard footsteps in the house that came closer to the door. It opened to reveal Vanilla. Though not in her usual clothing, but a night gown. The gown wasn't see-through(Thank goodness). But I will admit: She did have some well-toned legs(Not that I was hitting on her or anything). Vanilla took notice of the shocked and slow blushing on my face. "Oh sorry Calvin, I just got out of the shower." Vanilla said, also blushing. (Man, a good shower would be great before I go to bed. Luckily I remembered to also get some under clothes at the clothing store)I thought to myself. "No, no it's okay. Good thing I knocked first." I said, trying to bring down the awkwardness. "Well come in, you don't want to sleep outside do you?" Vanilla joked. "No ma'am I do not." I replied.

I walked into the house. "Cream must be sleep." I guessed. "Yes, she wanted to stay up to wait for you, but I insisted for her to get some sleep." Vanilla answered. "But now on to the more important question: How was your day?" Vanilla asked in her motherly tone. "Well..." I started, beginning to tell Vanilla everything that happened today.

"You what!?" Vanilla exclaimed in disbelief. "Vanilla I know it was crazy, but I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." I said in defense. "Plus, I'll be training with Espio so that I'll be more helpful." I added. Vanilla started to calm down. "(Exhale)Okay Calvin, if this is really what you want to do, then I'll support you." Vanilla said. "Thank you Vanilla." I said, grateful for her acceptance. "No problem dear. It's getting late so I'll see you in the morning okay." Vanilla said. "Sure. Goodnight Vanilla." I said. "Goodnight Calvin." Vanilla said back to me before she went upstairs to her room.

As much as I wanted to just go to bed right now, I needed to shower first. I went upstairs to the bathroom. It had decent space and was beautifully decorated. I turned on the water. making it warm. Getting out of my clothes, I stepped into the tub, letting the water flow over me and send me into a sensational relaxation. I finished up showering and walked to my room. Halfway towards my room, I stopped at Cream's door. (Wouldn't hurt to check on her)I thought to myself. I slowly opened the door to find Cream peacefully sleeping with Cheese beside her. "Sweet dreams Cream and Cheese." I whispered, slowly closing the door. I made it to my room and closed the door behind me. I slowly got in my bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note

Possibly the longest chapter I have done in any of my stories. This is I guess you can say the end of the first part of my sonic main story. Also keep in mind that this story and most of my others will be self-inserts. I know most self-inserts are Mary Sue's of Gary Stu's, and I am not trying to be a Gary Stu in any way. Please take this note into consideration. I appreciate Jennifer888 for being the first person to review my fnaf fanfic. I would also be grateful if I got more reviews for my story. I don't get much, and for those of you that did review at one point, thanks. Alright that's all I gotta say. See you guys!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I woke up well rested and ready to start off the day. I quickly got out of bed and walked downstairs. I was expecting Cream and Vanilla to be in the kitchen but they weren't there. Looking around for them, I noticed a note on the fridge. I took it off the fridge and read it. It said:

_Dear Calvin,_

_Sorry for not giving you a proper greeting but me and Cream were in a hurry. Amy told us about the grocery store almost running out of flour and we just had to move. Though I didn't forget about you. Your breakfast is in the microwave. Have a great time with your friends today._

_P.S. Don't worry about your dirty clothes. They're in the laundry._

_Sincerely,_

_Vanilla the Rabbit_

I put down the note and looked in the microwave for my breakfast. It was eggs and grits. "Thank you Vanilla!" I exclaimed. "But before I eat, I should put on my clothes first to save me the trouble of going back upstairs once I'm done eating." I said to myself. Sure my breakfast would get cold, but I wanted my clothing issue out of the way first. Going back upstairs, I walked in my room and put some of my new clothes on. I wore a red shirt, dark blue jeans, and red and black shoes.

I went back downstairs and heated up my breakfast. After it was heated, I started eating. Once again, Vanilla's amazing cooking comes through for my taste buds. After I was finished eating, I left Cream's house and headed for Knothole. "Ok, Knothole isn't all that big of a city so finding Clara, Clia, and Dylan shouldn't be too difficult." I said to myself. Continuing my walk, I decided to start my search at the center of the city. If I'm lucky, I'll meet them along the way.

The walk was pleasant. Got to take in more of the sights, became more comfortable with the citizens, and best of all: No sign of Eggman since yesterday. Today might be a peaceful day with my friends that I met at the clothing store.

Now that I'm at the center, finding them shouldn't be too difficult. I looked everywhere and I managed to find Dylan first. He was standing by a tree, most likely trying to not get sweaty. Can't really blame him, I'm starting to get sweaty from the sun. I called out his name and he turned to see me. He then walked towards me. "Hey dude, had a good morning?" Dylan asked me. "Yeah, you?" I asked him back. "Not too bad I guess heh heh." Dylan said nervously. "Dude. are you seriously nervous about this. It's just gonna be me, you, Clara, and Clia. Nothing to be nervous about." I reassured him. "I know, but still." Dylan started. "Still what." I said. Well, it's just that I don't know what Clara will think of me. I mean we hardly ever say anything to each other at the store. It's gonna get awkward and-." Before Dylan could finish, I interrupted him. "You've got me with you so It'll be okay." I reassured him. "And there's another reason." Dylan added. "Which is?" I asked.

"Well the fact that I'm a hedgehog and she's a cheetah." Dylan replied. "Oh, you're afraid that since you both are from two different species you might not have a chance with her." I speculated. "Well yeah." Dylan admitted. "Dude, you never know until you try. We won't tell her about your crush on her right now but wait until she gets more comfortable with you. And when you tell her, if she says no, at least the both of you will still be friends." I explained to Dylan. Dylan started to cheer up. "Thanks Calvin." Dylan said in gratefulness. "No problem, bud." I said.

While we were still talking, we heard a female voice calling us. We looked to see it was Clara and her little sister. They walked over to us. "Hey Calvin...and Dylan?!" Clara said in confusion. Dylan was about to explain before I explained to the girls for him. "He had a day-off today so I figured he could hang out with us since he doesn't really have anything to do. I hope you girls don't mind." I said. "Oh no it's okay. We're happy to have Dylan, it's just surprising that's all." Clara said. (Okay, so far so good)I thought to myself.

"Well since we're all here, let's get our hangout started." I said. Everyone agreed and we began to walk, starting the day with friendly conversations.

* * *

Author's Note

The hangout starts next chapter! News: For those of you who know Zeta the Echidna, I've been thinking about adding her in my story with the permission of the person who created her. Though if I do add her, I will give the person credit for it. One more update: I have another genre in my series to add. It is anime and I have a Bleach and Nekopara fanfiction in mind. Those who do not know what Neko means, it means catgirl. The Nekopara fanfic is definitely in but the Bleach is still in thought. Should I immediately get started on my Nekopara fanfic, what do you guys think. Read and Review is greatly appreciated. See you guys in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

We continued walking through the city, still chatting about different topics. "I don't care what anyone says, last years valentine's clothing line was way better than this years valentine's clothing line." Clara said. "I will admit they could've done better this year." Dylan admitted. "Thank you Dylan." Clara then looked at me. "Well Calvin, what do you think?" Clara asked me. "Uh Clara, I haven't really been here that long so I can't give really give you an answer, sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Heh heh, oh yeah." Clara said, chuckling. We all laughed and continued our walk.

"So, anyone know a place where we can hang out?" I asked. "Ooooh, Ooooh I know a place!" Clia exclaimed. We all looked at Clia. "Cool, so where to?" I asked Clia. "We could go to the ice cream shop?" Clia suggested. "Sure, I could go for some ice cream." I said. "Me too." Dylan agreed. "Me three." Clara said, agreeing with the rest of us. We finalized our decision and headed for the ice cream shop.

We made it to the ice cream shop after a few minutes of walking. I looked up at the sign to see that it said Ice Cream Paradise. (Hm, nice name)I thought to myself. We walked into the store. The place looked very clean and fresh with the smell of different ice cream flavors. We walked up to the cashier. "Hello and welcome to Ice Cream Paradise. How may I help you?" The cashier asked us. "We'll have four cones please." Clara replied. "Okay, and what flavors would you all like?" The cashier asked us. "I would like strawberry." Clara answered. "I'll get Vanilla." Clia replied. "Choco-nilla for me." Dylan said. "I'd like Vanilla too." I said last. The cashier got four cones and scooped the chosen flavors into them. He told us the cost and Clara paid for it. We thanked the cashier and walked outside with our ice creams.

"Thanks for paying for all of our ice creams Clara." I said in gratitude. "Yeah, thanks." Dylan said. "Thanks sis!" Clia said, also grateful. "Aww, you're all welcome." Clara said, thankful for our gratitude. We continued walking with our ice creams until we came across a nice, shady spot under a tree. "Alright, a place for us to get some shade." I said. "Thank goodness, my ice cream was starting to melt." Clara said. "Let's go!" Clia exclaimed, pulling her big sister's hand. Me and Dylan followed the girls to the tree.

We sat down in the nice, cool shade and continued to lick our ice creams. After a while, Clara looked at Dylan, and then at me. Me and Noah took notice of this and began to wonder what she was thinking. "Okay boys." Clara started. Me and Dylan both looked at Clara. "I just thought of a way for us to get to know each other better." Clara said. "Okay." I replied. "Me and my sister will tell you guys about us, and then you guys are gonna tell us about yourselves. Sound good?" Clara asked. Me, Dylan, and Clia all nodded in agreement. "Great! Me and Clia will start." Clara suggested.

"Alright, aside from the obvious: I am 16 years old." Clara continued. "I live with both of my parents. My favorite color is Yellow. I 'love' running, though despite how fast I am, Sonic's got me beat. In fact, no one on Mobius can top his speed." Clara acknowledged. "Truth to the fullest." Dylan added. "Mhm!" Clia mumbled as she was eating her cone.

Now that Clara was done, it was Clia's turn. "Alright Clia, it's your turn now." Clara said to her sister. "Yay!" Clia exclaimed. "Ok, I am 7 years old. I love to traveling with my big sister and my parents. In fact, last year we went to Sunset Hill." Clia mentioned. "You went to Sunset Hill!" Dylan exclaimed. "Yeah, it was really fun!" Clia said excitedly. "Man, I've been wanting to go there for years." Dylan admitted. "Well maybe next time we go, you can come with us." Clia said before she turned to look at me. "You too Calvin." Clia added. "Wow, thanks Clia." Dylan said in appreciation. "Yeah, we appreciate the offer." I said, grateful for the offer Clia gave us. "Continuing on, I like cute little animals." Clia said in a squee sounding voice. "And most important: I love all of my friends and family!" Clia exclaimed. Hearing this really made me feel happy inside. Cream's already like a little sister to me, I wouldn't mind having Clia as my little sister too.

Now it was Noah's turn. "Okay, it's my turn now." Dylan said nervously. "Um, for starters, I am 16 years old as well." Dylan said, mostly referring to me and Clara. "I like walking and reading a good book every now and then. And I like traveling too. " Dylan explained.

After everyone took their turns, it was now my turn. "Well, let's get this started." I said before I began to tell Dylan, Clara, and Clia about myself. I told them everything about me starting with my age, my likes, my dislikes, and about my parents. I told them about my dad's death before I met him and my mother's leave when I was four. They felt sorry for my loss, and I thanked them for their concern. I then told them about my world(Which wasn't really different from Mobius). The technology, our history, our astronomy, anything I could think of, which intrigued them.

I also talked about my art talent and skills in gaming, which led me to telling them about what I want my career to be. "Wow, nice career choice Calvin." Dylan said to me. "Yeah, if you can draw and you're good at video games, why not be a Video Game Designer." Clara acknowledged. "Thanks guys." I said.

We began to notice that the sun was starting to set. "Ha ha, we've been introducing ourselves for so long, we forgot to check the time." I said while scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. Everyone else laughed with me. "Okay, we really should get home before it's gets too late. Come on Clia." Clara said. "Okay, sis." Clia said. We got up off the grass and walked our separate ways, saying goodbye to each other.

While walking, I was thinking about the events of today. (Man, this day turned out better than I thought. Clara's idea worked out really well. I hope we can hang out again sometime later. Now I have to get rested for tomorrow cause I'm gonna be training with Espio. And I think I've earned myself another little sister)I thought to myself.

I continued walking to Cream and Vanilla's house, still happy about the time I spent with Dylan, Clara, and Clia today.

* * *

Author's Note

A long and wanted update given! Important news: Nekopara: Shizio and Crystal will change from being part of a multi-verse mini-series to a mini-series in itself. The new name will be NekoHaven. My Senran Kagura fanfic will also get a full series that will be posted soon(Making it my fifth story). Remember to keep check-ups on my stories for updates and reading and reviewing. Alright then, I'll see you guys in the next update. See ya!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

(Today's the day)I thought to myself. Today is the day that Espio trains me on how to properly defend myself when I join him, Sonic, and the rest in their battles against Dr. Eggman.

I quickly put on my clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

Before I went downstairs, I decided to check on Vanilla and Cream.

I quietly opened Vanilla's door and found her sleeping soundly in her bed. (Wow, she's really beautiful when she's sleeping so peacefully)I thought to myself.

I quietly closed her door and walked to Cream's door.

Quietly opening it, I found her and Cheese sleeping peacefully by each other. (Just like her mother, so adorable when sleeping)I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs, hungry for some breakfast.

I didn't want Espio to wait for me too long, and Cream and Vanilla went grocery shopping yesterday, so if I'm lucky they bought cereal.

I looked around the kitchen for some cereal.

Thankfully, I found some Crystal Berries in the cabinet and some milk in the fridge.

I fixed myself some cereal and started eating.

After I finished, I thought about writing Cream and Vanilla a note before I go. (It seems only fair since they did the same thing for me when I was still asleep when they left)I thought to myself.

I found a pencil and paper and began to write.

After I finished writing, I looked over the note that I wrote.

It said:

_Dear Cream and Vanilla_

_To start off, good morning to the both of you and Cheese. I ate some cereal for breakfast(I hope you don't mind)and I went out to train with Espio. He agreed to train me so that I won't be dead weight in helping Sonic and his friends fend off Dr. Eggman. I'll probably be training all day, but I'll come back home as soon as I'm done. I hope you two and Cheese have a great day today._

_P.S. The time I spent with my friends yesterday went really well. I look forward to the next chance I have to hang out with them again. And I wouldn't mind spending time with you guys too. Maybe sometime on the weekend we could go somewhere or on a later date. You can name the date and time. I'll be more than happy to spend time with you guys on any given day._

_Sincerely, Calvin Moore_

I placed the note on the table and walked outside, closing the door behind me.

"Now to meet Espio." I said before I started walking.

Sure enough, Espio was waiting for me at the forest entrance just like he told me.

"On time, impressive." Espio said. "Hey, an early start is always the best way to begin training." I said. Though it sounded like something I got out of a movie, I actually thought of it in my head. "Wise choice of words." Espio said. "Follow me." Espio said, signaling for me to follow him.

I did what he asked and followed him to the place I was gonna train.

We were walking for quite a while and continued.

Eventually we came across a small workshop(Which I assume was Tails' Workshop).

"Is this Tails' Workshop?" I asked in curiosity. "Yes." Espio answered. "Oh okay, so what are we doing here? I don't think there's enough room here for you to train me." I said in an uneasy tone. "You're right, but that's not why we're here." Espio replied. "Oh, then what are we here for?" I asked. "We're here to obtain a chaos emerald and use it to send us to the perfect place where I plan to train you." Espio explained. "Okay, cool." I said as we walked closer to Tails' Workshop.

We walked to the door and knocked on it.

After a few seconds the door opened, revealing Tails.

"Hey Espio, hey Calvin." Tails said, giving me and Espio a nice and warm welcome.

"Hey Tails." I greeted back. "Greetings Tails." Espio also greeted back. "So what brings you guys here?" Tails asked. "We're here for a chaos emerald." Espio replied. "Oh okay, come in and get one." Tails said, opening the door more for us to walk in.

"Thank you Tails." Espio said.

"Thanks Tails." I said.

"No problem." Tails said before he closed the door after me and Espio walked in.

Tails then walked up to a small chamber with a scanner by it. Tails scanned himself and the scanner then transformed into a security keypad. Tails typed in the code and the chamber opened, revealing 3 chaos emeralds.

There was the blue, turquoise, and yellow chaos emeralds.

I stared in sheer amazement at how shiny and beautiful the chaos emeralds looked.

To see them in the game is one thing, but seeing them in actual real life is just unreal and magnificent.

"Alright Espio, pick any one you want." Tails said.

Espio picked the turquoise one.

"Okay, see you guys when you get back." Tails said after he locked the chamber, sealing the emeralds inside. "Thank you for the emerald Tails. I will return it as soon as we return." Espio said. "Sure." Tails said.

He then looked at me.

"Good luck with your training Calvin. Me, Espio, Sonic, and the rest know you're gonna do well." Tails said, giving me a thumbs-up. "Thanks Tails, I appreciate the support." I said, giving him a thumbs-up back.

"Ready to go?" Espio asked me. "Yes." I replied. "Okay." Espio said before he raised the emerald into the air. "Chaos Control!" Espio exclaimed.

We then teleported out of Tails' Workshop in a flash.

When we reappeared, I staggered a little, putting my hands to my head in slight pain.

"Are you alright Calvin?" Espio asked in concern. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I reassured Espio. "I just didn't expect Chaos Control to make my head feel like it's spinning so much." I said, still holding my head. "I apologize, I should've told you that a person participating in Chaos Control for the first few times will get some unpleasant side effects." Espio explained. "Good to know for next time." I said.

I let go of my head after some time.

I looked around to see where we were.

There were palm trees everywhere. Waterfalls that showered over the ground into the ocean. A few loops here and there. And when I looked behind me, what I saw was breathtaking.

It was the ocean itself that spread as far as I could see, with a few islands, big and small, in view along with the beautiful ocean.

(This is... this is just beautiful)I thought to myself.

I easily realized where we were.

"This is Green Hill Zone!" I said surprised. "Yes." Espio confirmed. "I trust you know of this zone from your video games?" Espio asked me. "Yeah." I admitted. "Are you amazed?" Espio asked. "Very." I replied. "That's good, your training will begin here. And as you progress, we will move on to other zones to increase your training." Espio explained.

"Alright, so what do we work on first?!" I asked, eager to start my training.

"First, we'll work on your body." Espio started. "Okay." I said. "From what I've seen, you're not physically weak but you can better your stamina, endurance, focus, and strength." Espio explained. "Okay, and may I ask, how are we going to do that?" I asked in curiosity. "Simple, with exercise." Espio continued. "Starting with jogging." Espio finished. "Alright, let's do it!" I said in confidence.

Espio nodded his head and turned around.

"We will run 10 miles and take a small break. After that, we will run a few more miles. Today, and the next few days, we will focus mainly on your stamina and endurance." Espio stated. "After we've improved your stamina and endurance, next will your focus and strength. I have faith that with me as your teacher and your determination, hard work, and success, I guarantee you will make and outstanding ally to us." Espio said in inspiration.

Espio's inspiring words made me more determined to help him, Tails, Sonic and the rest stop Eggman from taking over their world.

"I won't let you down Espio." I said. "Good, now let's go." Espio said before he dashed off with me following him.

And so began my training.

A few hours have passed and I was getting really tired.

I've been running with Espio and even doing some free-running with him for a really long time. Even though it was painful, I looked past it and pushed forward, deteremined to make Espio proud.

Right now, me and Espio are taking another break.

"Well done Calvin, you've made excellent progress on your first day." Espio said proudly. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to train me." I said, still grateful for Espio agreeing to train me. "You're welcome Calvin." Espio said to me.

Espio then looked up at the sky.

I looked up at the sky too and saw that it was orange, meaning it was sunset.

"Wow, I've been training for so long that I didn't notice the sun was starting to set." I said. "Me too." Espio agreed.

Me and Espio both got up off the grass.

"Are you ready to go back?" Espio asked me. "Yeah, let's go." I replied. "Okay." Espio said.

He took out the emerald and raised it in the air.

"Chaos Control1" Espio exclaimed.

The emerald began creating sparks and we vanished in an instant.

Instantly, we reappeared back in Knothole City.

A few seconds after, Espio spoke.

"I'm going to return the emerald back to Tails. In the meantime, I want you to continue working on your stamina, and a little on your strength. Ask Sonic to help you with your stamina, and ask Knuckles to help you with your strength. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you train also when they're not busy. I'll let you know when our session continues." Espio explained. "Okay Espio, I'll see you later." I said. "Same to you." Espio said.

With that, we went our separate ways.

Espio went to Tails' Workshop to return the emerald, and I went to Cream and Vanilla's house to bathe and rest.

I took the usual route.

While walking, I took out my phone and looked at the time.

It was 7:30.

(Huh, not too late to make it back to Cream's house)I thought to myself as I continued walking.

I made it to the entrance of the forest and continued walking.

It wasn't easy making it to Cream's house due to the darkness, but luckily I knew where to go so it wasn't that bad.

I made it to the house after some time.

I knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps in the house and the door opened, revealing Vanilla.

"Calvin, I'm so glad you managed to make it back through all of this darkness." Vanilla said with relief. "Me too, but luckily I remembered the house's location so it all worked out." I reassured Vanilla. "I'm still glad, and I read your note as well." Vanilla said, revealing the note that I wrote earlier. "Oh, you did." I said. "Yes, and to be honest, ma and Cream have wanted to spend time with you too." Vanilla admitted while blushing. "Really!" I exclaimed. "Sooo when and where?" I asked. "Come inside and we'll talk more about it." Vanilla said. "Okay." I said before I walked in.

After I walked in, Vanilla closed the door and locked it.

I saw Cream and Cheese at the table having dinner.

"I'm sorry I was late to come home. I should've checked the time during my training with Espio." I said in an apologetic tone. "It's okay dear, and honest mistake. Me and Cream are not blaming you." Vanilla reassured me. "Oh okay, glad you're not mad." I said with relief. "Cream, Cheese, and I are having yellow rice, biscuits, and green beans. You're more than welcome to have some with us if you want." Vanilla said to me. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I said as I walked to the table and sat down.

Vanilla fixed up my plate and handed it to me.

Then Vanilla sat down and continued eating.

"So, about you reading my note?" I reminded. "Yes, the note." Vanilla began.

"When we read the note that you wrote for us, we were filled with joy and thought about the perfect place for us to spend time together. After some time, we all agreed on how we wanted to spend time with you." Vanilla explained. "Okay how?" I asked.

"With a picnic!" Cream said happily.

"Choo!" Cheese exclaimed.

"A picnic...okay." I agreed. "I've never really been on a picnic before so why not start with you all." I said. "Yay! Mommy, mommy he likes our suggestion!" Cream exclaimed happily.

Vanilla chuckled at how energetic and happy her daughter was being.

I also chuckled.

"Alright, so when's the best time. I'm gonna be training all week so I thought maybe Saturday could work." I suggested. "That's perfect dear." Vanilla agreed. "Yeah, we'll have all day Saturday to have our picnic." Cream said. "Then I guess it's settled then: We're having a picnic on Saturday." I clarified.

Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla all agreed.

"Okay, Saturday it is." I said before I continued eating.

We spent the rest of dinner talking about what we were gonna bring to the picnic.

Once we were finished, we all took our baths and slept in peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

* * *

I was currently walking around Knothole, trying to find Sonic and ask him to train me.

Yesterday, Espio told me that I'd need Sonic to help with me with my stamina and Knuckles to help me with my strength. I decided that today I'd hang with Sonic, and tomorrow I'd hang with Knuckles.

I asked people around if they've seen Sonic anywhere but they all told me that they saw him at one point and that was it(It shouldn't be too surprising considering Sonic is constantly running. And if he's not running, he's not staying in the same place wrong or he's napping).

(Man where's Sonic? He's the fastest thing alive so there's no telling where he could be or how long he's gonna be there)I thought to myself.

"Hey Calvin." I heard a voice behind me say. I looked back to see that it was Sonic. Jeez Sonic, where'd you come from?!" I asked surprised. "Oh I was just having my runs through Knothole. I started getting word that you've been looking for me. So I thought I'd find you first and see what's up." Sonic explained.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"So Sonic, you know how yesterday I trained with Espio over at Green Hill Zone right?" I said. "Yeah, Tails told me that from Espio's observation: You did pretty good." Sonic said. "Thanks, coming from you, that actually means a lot." I said in gratefulness. "No problem, so what did you want to see me for?" Sonic asked. "I wanted to ask if you could help me better my stamina. Since you're the fastest person I know, I figured who better to ask for help than you." I said.

"Yeah, I am the fastest person on Mobius, if not the universe." Sonic said boastfully.

I chuckled at his boasting.

"Yeah, so will you help me?" I asked. "Of course I'll help you. You're one of my friends, and I always help my friends." Sonic said while giving me a thumbs up. "Thanks Sonic, I really appreciate it." I said. "Sure." Sonic said. "So where are we train?" I asked. "Hm, how about the forest. Saves us the trouble of going somewhere far, right." Sonic said as he started walking. "Right." I said as I followed him.

After some time of walking, we made it to the forest.

"Alright Calvin, here's how we're gonna do this..." Sonic started. "I'm just gonna run and you're gonna keep up with me. Slowly I'll pick up the pace but I won't go at full speed. All you have to do is keep up as best as you can. Simple as that!" Sonic explained.

"Okay!" I said. "Alright, then let's go!" Sonic exclaimed as he started running into the forest. I followed after him to begin my training.

My pace was going pretty steady with Sonic, and he noticed it too. He increased his speed, causing me to use more of my stamina. Thanks to my original training with Espio, I wasn't slacking off that much. "Not bad Calvin, I can already see that training with Espio benefited you pretty well." Sonic complimented. "Thanks." I said, grateful for the compliment. "Keep this up and you'll pass training with flying colors." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." I said.

We continued running through the forest for the rest of the day.

When our training ended, me and Sonic got a bite to eat. I got a hamburger while Sonic got a chili dog(Of course).

"Ah, nothing like a chili dog to satisfy my stomach." Sonic said. "It's practically the only thing you ever eat as far as I know." I joked. "Ha, true." Sonic agreed.

"So how did I do?" I asked while taking a bite from my burger. "You surprised me! I didn't think you were that fast. I'm proud of ya Calvin." Sonic said. "All thanks to you and the others." I admitted. "I'm sure Espio will be happy to know that you passed your training with me." Sonic said. "No doubt." I agreed.

After we finished eating, we both decided to head home.

"Alright Calvin, see ya later." Sonic said. "See ya Sonic." I said before he ran full speed back home.

I then walked back home for some rest.

The day went better than I could've imagined.

I spent the entire day with the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog(Who is my most favorite video game character of all time). (I can't wait to hang out with Sonic again)I thought to myself as I continued walking to Cream and Vanilla's house.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"Yo Tails, how far til we make it to Angel Island!?" Sonic yelled. "A few more miles!" Tails yelled back. "How ya holdin up Calvin?" Sonic asked. "J-J-Just fine!" I replied shakily.

After training with Sonic yesterday, Today I was gonna train with Knuckles.

From what the gang told us, he was on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. Guarding the Master Emerald was Knuckles' utmost duty so I understood perfectly. The best way to get to Angel Island was by air. I was afraid of heights but I was determined to help out Sonic and his friends so I put my fear aside and flew with Sonic and Tails to Angel Island.

During the flight, Angel Island was starting to come into view.

"Hey, Angel Island!" I exclaimed. "Alright! Now let's go pay Knuckles a visit!" Sonic said as we flew further to Angel Island. Once we landed on Angel Island, we walked to the Chaos Emerald Shrine, where Knuckles was resting. He opened his eyes and saw us.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you were coming." Knuckles said. "Well we would've called ya Knux, but modern technology isn't exactly your thing." Sonic joked. "Ha, ha, ha so what exactly are you guys here for?" He asked.

This time I spoke.

"Okay, to summarize: On the day that I trained with Espio, her told to talk to you and Sonic about training me too. Yesterday, Sonic helped me boost up my cardio, so I thought you could help me with my strength today." I explained.

Knuckles was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Alright." He said. "Yes!" I cheered to myself. "Well, now that Calvin's in your hands, let's go Tails!" Sonic said as he started walking back to the Tornado. Tails followed him. "Where are you two going?" Knuckles asked. "Apparently Eggman's got some new robot that he's gonna release onto Knothole City tomorrow. So I figured me and Tails could pay him a surprise visit today." Sonic joked. "Alright then, see you guys later." Knuckles said. "Bye Sonic, Bye Tails." I said waving. "Later Calvin!" Sonic said. "Bye Calvin." Tails said back waving.

They got in the Tornado and began to fly to Eggmans' base, leaving only me and Knuckles.

I then looked at Knuckles. "So, you want me to help you toughen up more?" Knuckles asked, wanting to make sure I was certain of my reason for seeing him today. "Yes." I confirmed. "Okay, first off we'll work on your muscles." Knuckles began. "You have muscle but they could be better. Luckily, I have some weights for you to use." Knuckles said as he went to go get the weights. I waited for him to return.

He came back with the weights after a few minutes.

He then placed them down.

"Did you exercise when you were back on Earth?" Knuckles asked. "Not...really." I admitted. "Hm, well you still should do fine. I'll check on you in a few minutes." Knuckles said as he walked off. I assumed he was gonna go back to guarding the Master Emerald for the time being.

With that said, I picked up the weights. (Man, these things are heavy. But since Knuckles is a pretty tough guy, this should be expected)I said to myself in my head. I began to lift to boost up my strength.

Minutes go by and my arm was getting extremely tired.

It felt like my arms were gonna fall off. Knuckles showed up to check on my progress. "Working hard?" Knuckles asked. "In a way...if my arms being sore counts." I said tiredly. "Heh heh... here." Knuckles said as he tossed a bottle of water to me. "Thanks." I said as I opened the bottle and drunk from it.

I sat down on the grass.

"Man, my arms hurt." I said. "Hey, it wasn't that bad." Knuckles said. (Easy for you to say)I thought to myself. "Moving on, we'll see about your skills in fighting. You took any fighting classes back on your world?" Knuckles asked. "Well, I did for a year." I replied. "You remember any moves?" Knuckles asked. "A few." I answered. "Good, then this should be interesting." Knuckles said, getting in his stance. "You're serious." I said in disbelief. "C'mon Calvin, I'll go easy on you if that makes ya feel better." Knuckles reassured me.

I exhaled slowly. "Alright." I said uneasily, getting into my stance. In a short time, we rushed at each other and engaged in combat.

Hours pass by and the night was starting to come into view. I notice the night sky along with Knuckles. "Heh, nighttime already." Knuckles said. "We're done for today. You did pretty okay." Knuckles complimented. "Thanks." I said, rubbing my bandaged cheek.

Earlier, Knuckles landed an attack on my cheek, causing it to bleed. It was painful at first but as time passed it just stung.

Knuckles took notice of me rubbing my cheek. "And sorry about messing up your cheek." Knuckles said apologetically. "Ah, it's cool." I reassured him. "Now that our trainings done, you ready for me to take you back to the city?" Knuckles asked me. "Yeah." I replied. "Okay, let's go." Knuckles said.

Knuckles gave me a piggy-back ride and glided me down to Knothole city.

We landed after a short while.

"Thanks Knuckles, not just for getting me down back down to Knothole, but for today in general." I said. "Happy to help Calvin. See ya later." Knuckles said. "Later." I said back as I started walking home.

Knuckles began to glide back to Angel Island.

During my walk, I rubbed my cheek again and started to think to myself. (While the training was a hassle, telling Vanilla about my little incident is gonna be a bigger hassle)I thought to myself as I continued walking home to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys! GamingArtist here wanting to thank you guys for all the views. I means a lot to me that people are viewing my stories and giving their opinions. Same goes for my Sneran Kagura story. It actually encourages me to keep my stories going. Just saying that I appreciate the views.

GamingArtist out!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

It was Friday on Sonic's World and I was helping Dylan out around the clothing store.

Ever since I mysteriously teleported here on Mobius, news of an alien(Or human specifically) has been spreading almost all over Mobius. Most people were okay with me being here. Others were a little distant towards me considering I was in the same species as Eggman.

I didn't really pay too much attention to it. I just kept my distance too until they were ready to talk to me.

"Thanks for helping me out in the store Calvin." Dylan said. "No problem man, I'm sure holding a store down all by yourself can be a bit tiresome." I said back. "Yeah, right." Dylan agreed. "So hey, have you and Clara been seeing each other a lot lately?" I asked. "Uh yeah, she sometimes visits me in the store or we see each other on other occasions." Dylan replied. "That's good to hear." I said, happy to know that Dylan and Clara are becoming better friends.

Though I hope that eventually they'll become a couple.

Just then, I saw Clara.

"Huh, speak of the devil, here comes Clara right now." I said. "Really!" Dylan said in a slightly panic tone. "Yeah." I confirmed.

Dylan looked to see that Clara was indeed walking up to the store. He started to panic.

"Oh man, oh man, she's coming, she's coming!" Dylan said in a panicked tone. "Dude calm down, it's not that bad." I reassured. "Not that bad! We've been seeing each other for a while and I still haven't told her how I feel!" Dylan said. "Yeah, I figured." I admitted. "Every time she's near me I get nervous." Dylan said. "She is your crush so it's pretty understandable." I reassured. "Yeah, but the nervousness is really starting to get old." Dylan said. "Right, but I'm here with you on this so you'll be okay." I reassured Dylan. "You're right." Dylan said, starting to calm down.

Clara walked into the store.

"Hey Calvin, hey Dylan." Clara greeted. "Hey Clara." I greeted back. "Hi Clara." Dylan said nervously, but not enough for her to notice.

"I noticed that you two were talking about something while Dylan was panicking, care to fill me in?" Clara asked. "Oh, Dylan was a little anxious about getting the store cleaned and taken care of. I told him that I'd stay here all day to help him." I replied.

As much as I hate lying to people(Especially my friends), I didn't think it the right time to tell Clara that Dylan has a crush on her. Or Dylan telling her himself.

"That's nice. Mind if I help?" Clara asked. "Sure." I replied. "I'm okay with it too." Dylan agreed. "Okay. So what can I do?" Clara asked next. "Well, I got to stock some of the clothes so you could probably help me with that." I replied. "Okay." Clara said as she started picking up the clothes and stocking them with me. Dylan continued tending to the register and occasionally cleaning.

After a few minutes, I spoke.

"Hey Clara, I've been meaning to ask you: Where's your sister?" I asked. "Oh, she's with my parents. She went to the doctor for a check-up." Clara replied. "Is she okay?" I asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, the doctor told my parents that Clia isn't sick or anything like that. She's as healthy as ever." Clara replied happily. "That's awesome to hear." I said back. "Yeah, I'm glad that you're sister's okay." Dylan agreed. "Thanks guys." Clara said gratefully.

We all spent the day working together to keep the store clean and productive. On some occasions, people would come into the store to meet me personally. Some even wanted to take pictures with me. I was happy to know that the civilians weren't treating me indifferently because of my appearance.

After hours, it was starting to turn to Night.

"Well, time to close up. Thanks guys for helping me around the store." Dylan said gratefully. "Sure thing man, I'm gonna head home and eat dinner. After that, I'm going to sleep." I said as I walked to the door.

"Alright Calvin, see you later." Dylan said. "Bye Calvin." Clara said. I said goodbye too and started walking home.

(Looks like I'm starting to get popular here on Mobius. Although I do still wanna go back home, I don't mind staying here longer with my new friends)I said to myself in my head as I continued walking home to get some sleep.

* * *

Author's Note

This chapter was mean't to be a little update to how Mobius has been reacting to Calvin's arrival over the past few weeks. So far things are going good. And Dylan and Clara are becoming better friends too. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Today was a Saturday, and also the day that me, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla spend our time together. Once I awoke, I put on my clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I then went downstairs to find the three having breakfast. There was a plate already set up for me so I sat down with them and started eating.

"So, any ideas on where we're gonna go today?" I asked. "Sorry Calvin, but I'm out of ideas." Vanilla replied. "That's okay." I reassured her. "I know of a place we can go!" Cream said happily. "Choo." Cheese said. "Okay, so where?" I asked curiously.

"We can go to the Aquarium!" Cream announced. "Choo!" Cheese said.

"Hey, that sounds nice." I said. "Yes it does." Vanilla agreed. "So can we go there please?" Cream asked politely. "Of course dear." Vanilla replied. "Yay!" Cream said cheerily. "Choo!" Cheese said as he was cheering with Cream. Me and Vanilla chuckled at how happy Cream and Cheese were.

Eventually, me, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla all finished our breakfast.

We placed our dishes in the sink and then headed out to the Aquarium.

"So, where is the Aquarium?" I asked. "It isn't far from here. I'll get us there." Cream said confidently. Vanilla smiled at her daughter's confidence. I gave her a thumbs up, letting her know I trust her to navigate us to the Aquarium. "Alright Cream, lead the way?" I asked. Cream nodded her head and started walking. Me, Cheese, and Vanilla followed her.

During the walk, I got to see some parts of Knothole that I never saw before. I never really got to explore most of Knothole so this was a big thing for me.

A few miles ahead of us, there was a huge building that had an oceanic appearance to it. There were images of fishes, corals, sharks, and other things that live in the ocean. I assumed that was the Aquarium.

"Hey Cream, is that building with the ocean and fish images the Aquarium?" I asked curiously. "Yes." Cream replied happily. "Oh, okay." I said back. "Thank goodness we're almost there. My legs are starting to hurt." Vanilla said. Me, Cheese, and Cream then turned our attention to Vanilla's well-being. "Would you like for me to carry you?" I asked in concern. "No, no I'm fine dear. I can go for a little while longer." Vanilla reassured me. "Well okay, but if your legs get worse please let me know." I said back. Vanilla nodded her head in reply.

After some time, we all made it to the Aquarium.

"We're here!" Cream announced. "Nice-looking place." I complimented. "Choo." Cheese said.

We continued walking until we came to the entrance. Once inside, I looked around and was amazed at how beautiful the place looked.

"Wow, this is really nice." I said happily. "I think so too." Vanilla agreed. Cream grew an adorable smile from me and Vanilla's words. "So, where to first?" I asked. "Ohh, I want to go see the Orcas!" Cream replied happily. "Choo." Cheese said. "Okay dear." Vanilla said.

We headed to the Orca section first.

Once there, we watched the Orcas swim around and perform stunts with a few other people. Sometimes they'd come to the glass, making Cream, Cheese, and the other children more excited.

Me, Vanilla, and the other adults chuckled at the kids' excitement.

Eventually, we left the Orca section. I then suggested that we go to the Seals Section next. Everyone agreed and we went there.

The best idea was to keep Cheese away from the aggressive fishes. Cream told me that he gets scared quite easily, though he can be courageous when the time calls for it. Therefore, I chose the Seals since they were another passive sea creature.

We made our way to the Seals after a few minutes.

There was a petting area so we could pet the Seals. They didn't mind us petting them and sometimes licked our palms. Cheese even played with them.

Next, we went to go see the dolphins.

Of course, they were very playful. Though we couldn't help but enjoy how energetic they were acting.

After some time, we left the Aquarium and started to walk back home.

"Did everyone have a nice time at the Aquarium?" Cream asked. "I had a wonderful time dear." Vanilla replied. "Me too Cream." I agreed. "Choo." Cheese said. "I'm so glad everyone had a good time!" Cream said happily.

Aside from looking up at the Sunset, I looked at the time on my phone to get the accurate time.

It was 6:42.

"As soon as we get home, I'll fix dinner." Vanilla said. "I'm sure dinner's gonna be delicious Vanilla." I complimented. "Yeah." Cream agreed. "Choo." Cheese said.

We continued our walk back to the house. After a long while, we made it home.

We walked inside and Vanilla immediately started to get dinner ready. Me and Cream sat down and waited for dinner to be ready.

During that time, me and Cream were talking about the things we liked at the Aquarium as well what sea creatures we liked. Cream's favorites were mostly harmless herbivores. Mine were the same as Cream's, the others were predators. Cream was surprised how I could like something so vicious but I explained to her that though they are my favorites, I am terrified of them. Cream and I continued our chat until Vanilla was done fixing dinner.

After about 40 minutes, dinner was ready. We all sat at the table and ate together.

To be honest, I've really enjoyed eating with Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla over the past few days. Back home, I always had to eat by myself. It was always lonesome and a bit depressing. Ever since I've been here though, eating with them filled the loneliness that I felt.

I've actually even considered them as family. The same goes for Sonic and the gang, along with my other friends. Despite that though, I'm gonna have to return home eventually. But for the time being, I'm gonna enjoy the time that I have here.

After a while, we all finished dinner.

I took everyone's plate to the sink for them and they all thanked me.

"Now then, time for your bath you two." Vanilla said to Cream and Cheese. "Okay mommy." Cream said. "Choo." Cheese said.

The three went upstairs with me following them. Cream got her sleeping clothes and then went into the bathroom with Cheese. "Hey Vanilla, you can go before me when Cream and Cheese are done." I said. "Are you sure?" Vanilla asked me. "Of course." I replied. "Okay." Vanilla said back.

She went into her room to get herself ready for when it's her turn to bathe. I went into my room and did the same.

When Cream and Cheese were finished, Vanilla went in.

"Had a nice bath Cream?" I asked happily. "Yes, it was really nice." Cream replied. "That's good." I said back.

Then Cream and Cheese yawned.

I lightly chuckled and picked up Cream and carried Cheese. They yawned again as I carried them into their room. I laid them both down on the bed and tucked them in.

"Mm, Goodnight Calvin." Cream said tiredly before going to sleep. "Choo." Cheese said tiredly before he went to sleep too. "Goodnight Cream. Goodnight Cheese." I whispered before leaving the room.

I closed the door behind me and Vanilla walked out of the bathroom.

"Cream and Cheese already went to bed." I informed. "Oh, thank you Calvin." Vanilla said gratefully. "Sure thing." I said. "Goodnight Calvin." Vanilla said before going into her room. "Goodnight Vanilla." I said back.

I went into the bathroom and started bathing. The warm water on my body really helped me feel at peace.

After a few minutes, I got out of the tub. I put on my sleeping clothes and walked out of the bathroom to my room. I placed my dirty clothes in the basket and got in my bed.

(Today was a good day)I thought to myself before I went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Over the past few days, my skills have improved greatly. Thanks to Espio, Sonic, and Knuckles, I'm now quite capable of handling myself when the occasion calls for it. Everyone was happy for my improvement and I thanked them.

Right now, me and Espio are having a little spar with each other on a hill.

"Impressive Calvin." Espio complimented. "Thanks Espio." I said back. "But the match is not yet over." He acknowledged. "I know." I agreed.

I rushed at Espio and attempted to land a blow on him. It failed of course and he dodged it, as I intended. I then did a spinning kick, to which he took some damage from. Quickly recovering, he threw shuriken at me at fast pace. I luckily dodged them and threw a few of my own. I blocked all of them and we rushed at each other, engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

I controlled my heart rate so that I would tire out too much. That managed to give me a pretty good edge in the fight. We clashed and dodged each others attacks at mild succession. He managed to land a few hits on me than I did him, but I wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

Unfortunately over time, I was starting to get tired. Espio took notice of this and increased the speed and power of his attacks. Now the only I could do was evade and block.

"You are getting tired Calvin." Espio acknowledged me. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna let that stop me." I said determinedly. I proceeded to land a blow at Espio's chest but he countered it and attacked my stomach.

"Ah!" I said, holding my stomach in pain. "Are you alright Calvin?" Espio asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. The pain started to slowly go away, but it was still there. "That's enough for the time being. I am quite proud of you Calvin for showing tremendous skill over the days. You are now most certainly a great member in our war against Dr. Eggman." Espio said in a congratulating tone. "Thank you Espio." I said back, grateful for his kind words.

Just then, Sonic and Tails showed up.

"Hey Espio. Hey Calvin." Sonic greeted. "Hi Espio. Hi Calvin." Tails also greeted.

"Hey you too." I said. "Greetings." Espio said. "Training hard Calvin?" Sonic asked. "Of course." I replied. "That's good to hear." Sonic said. "So what brings you here?" Espio asked Sonic and Tails. "Tails got a signal on one of the chaos emeralds coming from old egghead's base. We were wondering if Calvin would like to join us in retrieving it." Sonic replied. "Yeah man, I'd love to go!" I said. "Very well, may your mission be a success." Espio said to us before he disappeared.

(Of course he can disappear, what with him being a chameleon)I thought to myself. "Alright then, you ready Calvin?" Sonic asked me. "Yep, ready to go." I replied. "Then let's move it!" Sonic said.

He started to run with me and Tails following him. Because I couldn't really keep up with Sonic, he slowed down his pace.

"Hey, so are we going to the workshop to get the Tornado?" I asked. "Yep. Then we'll fly our way over to Eggman's base and get the emerald." Sonic replied. "Cool." I said.

We made our way to Tails' workshop and got in the Tornado.

"Is everyone ready?" Tails asked. "Ready." I replied. "Ready." Sonic replied. "Alright, then let's fly!" Tails said.

The Tornado was on and we were soon in the air.

Although I still had my fear of heights, I didn't let it bother me since I didn't want to be dead weight to Sonic and Tails on our mission to infiltrate Dr. Eggman's base and get the chaos emerald.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to Eggman's base. Once there, Tails landed the Tornado a few miles away from the base to avoid detection.

Me, Sonic, and Tails got off the Tornado and started heading to Eggman's base.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. "I go first and distract Eggman's robot cronies, giving you and Tails an opportunity to sneak into the base and get the emerald. If I'm lucky, old Eggbrain will show himself." Sonic said with a thumbs up. "What makes you think Eggman will show?" I asked curiously. "Believe me Calvin, Eggbrain never passes up a chance to destroy me." Sonic joked. "Right Tails?" Sonic then asked. "Yep. It's basically one of his biggest flaws." Tails replied. "Oh okay." I said. "Alright, ready to go guys?" Sonic asked. Me and Tails both nodded. "Then let's do it!" Sonic said before he ran ahead.

He ran towards the entrance where multiple Eggman robots were.

"Hey chrome-dome's, bet you can't hit me!" Sonic boasted. The robots then proceeded to fire at Sonic, to which he constantly dodges all of them. One of the robots notifies Eggman of Sonic and soon Eggman shows up with a giant mech.

"Ah Sonic the Hedgehog, as expected." Eggman said. "Hey Eggman, good to see ya. I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Sonic said. "Oh please, I'd never pass up a chance to destroy you." Eggman said. "Of course." Sonic said.

They both then start to battle along with Eggman's robots joining in. Meanwhile, me and Tails managed to sneak into the base.

Once inside, Tails pulled out a scanning device.

"Is that gonna help us find the emerald?" I asked. "Yep, and according to the scanner: The emerald's this way." Tails said as he started running. I started to follow Tails to the emerald.

(Sonic's POV)

Barely half an hour, and Eggbrain was already on the losing side, as expected.

"C'mon Eggman this is getting embarrassing. I trashed your bots and your mech is a few knocks away from joining the scrap pile. Just stop." I said. "Never! Never, never, never! I'll never stop until you and your troublesome friends are out of my hair and I can take over Mobius!" Egghead yelled. "I knew you wouldn't give up so easily Eggbrain." I joked.

Just then, there was an explosion in the base. "Wha-What!" Egghead said.

Tails and Calvin came out of the base with the emerald.

"Right on time." I said. "Love to stick around and chat Eggy, but I gotta run." I said before I ran with Tails and Calvin back to the Tornado.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled. He started charging at us with his mech. We all got in the Tornado and took off before Eggbrain could catch us.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, making me chuckle a bit at how funny he looks when he's angry.

(Calvin's POV)

"Yes! We did it!" I said excitedly. "Yep, good work Tails, and you two Calvin." Sonic said. "Yeah Calvin, you did great." Tails agreed. "Thanks guys." I said back.

I was really happy with how the mission turned out.

I proved my worth to Sonic and Tails and I can't wait for the next time I get to help out. Today was a really great day.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Today, me, Cream, and Cheese were heading over to Amy's house to hang out. We've barely hung out ever since I've been in Sonic's World so today would be the perfect time.

"How far till we get to Amy's house Cream?" I asked. "A few more miles. Are you getting tired Calvin?" Cream asked back in concern. "No, just asking." I said. "Okay." Cream said.

After a few more minutes of walking, we made it to Amy's house.

Cream politely knocked on the door and shortly after, the door opened and Amy was there.

"Cream! Calvin! Good to see you two!" Amy greeted happily. "Nice to see you too Amy." Cream greeted back. "Same here." I added. "Come in." Amy gestured, widening the door more for me and Cream to walk in. Once inside, we sat down on the couch.

Amy closed the door and then sat down with me and Cream. Cheese sat on Amy's lap.

"So, what are you two here for?" She asked. "Just here to hang with you Amy. Since I've been here, we haven't really hung out or anything. When I told Cream about it, she wanted to come too." I explained. "Aww, I'm glad you thought about me and decided to come." Amy said sweetly. "Sure thing Amy." I said back. "Oh speaking of which, I baked some sweet rolls if you want some?" Amy asked me and Cream. We both nodded. "Okay." Amy said as she walked into the kitchen.

Me and Cream waited patiently for Amy to come back with the sweet rolls. After some time, she walked back in with the sweet rolls on a plate.

"Enjoy." She said. Me and Cream thanked her and grabbed a sweet roll. We took a bite.

"Amy, these sweet rolls you made are so delicious." Cream said happily. "Yeah, best sweet rolls I've tasted." I said. "Thanks." Amy said back as she got a sweet roll too and started eating it.

After a short time of eating, I spoke.

"So, anything we can do today?" I asked. "I have one, but I wanna hear Cream's first." Amy replied. "Thank you Amy." Cream said back. "I was thinking we could go to Chao Gardens." She said. "That's a good idea Cream. I was suggesting that we could go the ice skating rink." Amy said. "Or we could do one today and the other tomorrow." I suggested. "Yeah, we can go to Chao Gardens today, and go to the ice skating rink tomorrow." Amy explained. "Preferably with everyone." I added. "Right." Amy agreed.

I then turned my attention towards Cream.

"So Cream...how are we gonna get to Chao Gardens?" I asked. I had an idea how but I wanted to see if it was true. "With a Chao Key." Cream replied, pulling the key out of the pocket of her dress. "Wow." I said. (That's actually the way of getting into Chao Gardens)I thought to myself. "Great, now all we need to do is get to Tails' Workshop." Amy said. "Is that where we'll be able to get to Chao Gardens?" I asked. "Yes. Tails built a machine that allowed me to visit Chao Gardens some time ago. Me and Cheese go there whenever we get the chance." Cream explained. "Choo." Cheese said. "Alright, I'm ready to go if you girls are?" I said. "I'm ready." Amy said. "So am I." Cream said. "Okay, let's go." I said as I got up off the couch.

Amy, Cheese, and Cream got up too and we then walked out of the house. We started to walk to Tails' Workshop.

After about 30 minutes, we made it to the workshop. Tails was too busy working on his plane to notice us so Amy lightly tapped his shoulder. "Hm." He said. He looked to see that it was me, Amy, and Cream.

"Oh hey guys, what's up." Tails greeted. "Hey Tails, we were wondering if we could use the teleporter to get to Chao Gardens?" Amy said back. "Sure, and I see you're taking Calvin with you." Tails acknowledged. "Yep, just wanna experience first-hand how interacting with Chaos works." I explained. "That's great. Chaos are easy to get along with. I'm sure you'll have a great time with them." Tails said. "Thanks for the encouragement Tails." I said gratefully. "No problem." Tails said back.

Me, Amy, and Cream walked into Tails' Workshop and made our way to the room where the teleporter was. Once there, Cream inserted the Chao Key and the machine started to operate.

A pad started to brightly glow and we then stepped on it.

"Ready?" Cream asked me and Amy. "Yes." I replied. "Yeah Cream." Amy replied. "Then let's go!" Cream said as the pad glowed immensely and teleported us.

When we reappeared, I noticed that we were by a waterfall. The clearing had tons of trees with growing fruit and mountains far out.

Immediately, there were Chaos everywhere playing in the water, relaxing, and chatting with each other.

Chao Gardens looked a lot better in person than it did in the video games.

When they looked at us, they flied over to us. They knew Cream, Amy, and Cheese as they crowded and chatted. But for me, they flied around me, wondering who and what I was.

Luckily Cream vouched for me.

"It's okay. This is Calvin, a human who's a friend of me and Amy." Cream explained. "Hi." I said, waving to the Chao. They started to understand and then started to talk to me.

Unfortunately, I didn't understand them so I was flying blind.

"They said they're happy to meet you." Cream said. "Oh that's cool. I'm happy to meet them as well." I said back.

Soon, me and the Chao were getting along pretty well. Just like Tails said, the Chao are easily to get along with. Amy and Cream were glad that I was doing okay with interacting with the Chao.

As time passed, we noticed that it was Sunset.

"Okay gang, it's time for us to head home." Amy said. "But we'll certainly come back the next time we get the chance." Cream said reassuringly. "Choo." Cheese said. "And I'll surely come back with Amy and Cream also." I added.

The Chao waved goodbye as me, Cream, Amy, and Cheese walked on the pad. We waved back as the pad glowed and we then teleported back to Tails' Workshop.

"Whew. That was fun." I said as I stretched. "Yeah it was." Amy agreed. "I can't wait for us to go back." Cream said happily. "Choo!" Cheese said.

We walked out of the workshop and then made our way back to Amy's house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Amy said gratefully to me and Cream. "No problem Amy." I said back. "Alright, see you later guys. Goodnight." Amy said before she walked inside and closed the door.

Now that Amy was home, it was time for me, Cream, and Cheese to head home.

"Ready to go you two?" I asked. "Ready." She replied. "Choo." Cheese said. "Alright." I said. "You want me to give you a piggyback ride?" I then asked. "Sure." Cream replied. I got down on my knees and allowed Cream to get on my back. Once she was on my back, I stood up. "You can get on my head if you want Cheese." I said. "Choo!" Cheese said happily as he sat on my head. "Okay, here we go!" I said as I started running.

During the run, we were having a nice time. Cream was laughing happily as I carried all the way home with Cheese holding on also. I couldn't help but laugh alongside them. It was a really nice bonding session for us three.

After a short while, we made it home.

I set Cream down and we walked inside. Vanilla was sitting on the couch, assuming she was waiting for us. She got up off the couch and walked over to us.

"Welcome back." Vanilla said happily as she pulled me, Cream, and Cheese into a motherly hug. "Glad to be back." I said as I hugged her back. "I missed you Mommy." Cream said. "Choo." Cheese said.

After a few seconds, we let go.

"I'm sure you all are hungry since you've been out for so long." Vanilla said. "Yes ma'am." Me and Cream said in unison. "Well come eat." Vanilla said before she walked to the table.

We walked to the table and Vanilla handed us plates. We sat down and started to eat.

"So, what were you doing while you've been out?" Vanilla asked. "Cream and Amy took me to Chao Gardens so I could interact with Chao better." I replied. "That's wonderful. With your gentle heart, I'm sure the Chao easily liked you." Vanilla said back. "Yes ma'am, they did." I confirmed.

Some time later, we finished eating.

I kindly put Cream and Vanilla's plates in the sink. "Thank you Calvin." Vanilla said politely. "Thank you." Cream said. "Sure thing." I said back. "I already bathed so it's up to you two to decide who'll bathe first." Vanilla acknowledged. "I can wait. I can you go first Cream." I said. "Okay." Cream said. "Good. I'm going to bed, goodnight dearies." Vanilla said as she went upstairs. "Goodnight Vanilla." I said. "Goodnight Mommy." Cream said. "Choo." Cheese said.

Me, Cream, and Cheese cleaned up the table before we went upstairs. Once upstairs, Cream got her pajamas and went into the bathroom with Cheese. During that time, I got my own sleeping clothes ready and waited for Cream and Cheese to finish bathing.

Eventually, the two finished bathing and got out of the bathroom. "Done?" I asked. "Done." Cream replied. "Alright now it's my turn. Goodnight Cream." I said as I got down on one knee and hugged her. "Goodnight Calvin." Cream said, hugging me back. Cheese hugged me as well.

When we let go, Cream and Cheese went into their room and I went in the bathroom. I didn't take too long in the shower as I wanted to go to sleep soon.

When I finished bathing, I went in my room and got in my bed. Within seconds, I went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note

Finally after so long, my first story gets updated. It took a long while but I got a new chapter for it.

In recent news, I may create a new story featuring Splatoon. It has a high possibility of being published as I'm currently trying to get the Prologue set up.

With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all in the next story.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Yesterday spending time with Cream, Cheese, and Amy was really nice and can't wait for the next chance we get to hang out together again. For now though, we're keeping in touch. Today I was with Espio and training with him to show him how much I've improved.

So far, he was impressed.

I was able to counter his movements well and keep up with his pace. If I keep this up, I'll be an even greater contributor to fighting against Dr. Eggman.

"I must admit, I'm impressed Calvin. You've certainly improved since the last time we trained together. You've made me and the others proud." Espio announced. "Thanks Espio. And I assure you that I will continue to better myself for the rest of my life." I said. "I know." Espio said back.

With that, we continued training and then Vector and Charmy came sometime later.

"Hey Vector. Hey Charmy." I greeted. "Sup Calvin." Vector greeted. "Hi Calvin!" Charmy greeted. "What brings you two here?" Espio asked. "There's a new mystery that came up and we could you use your help. If you're done with Calvin that is." Vector replied.

"We "were" training together." Espio said. "Oh alright." Vector said back.

Him and Charmy were about to leave before I stopped them.

"Wait." I said. Vector and Charmy stopped and looked back at me. "Espio, you should go with them. They might actually need your help." I said. "Are you certain?" Espio asked me. "Yeah it's cool." I said reassuringly. "Okay." Espio said.

He went off with Vector and Charmy to solve a mystery, leaving me by myself.

"I think that's enough training for today." I said to myself.

I thought about checking up on Dylan, Clara, and Clia since I haven't really spoken to them in a while. Unfortunately, I didn't really know where Clara and Clia. I headed over to the clothing store where Dylan worked.

Hopefully, he was still on his shift.

Walking through Knothole on my way, it was good to know that everyone was doing well. After a few minutes of walking, the clothing store was in view.

"Alright. I'm almost there." I said.

When I made it to the store, I walked in and looked around for Dylan or the girls. So far, there was no sign of them. In the process, I spotted a worker.

"Hey, excuse me." I said, getting his attention. "Yes." He replied. "Is Dylan the Hedgehog here by any chance?" I asked. "Uh no he isn't. It's his day off today." The worker replied. "Oh okay. Thanks anyway." I said as I started to leave the store. "No problem." He said back.

(Okay. Dylan has a day off and I don't know where he is. I don't know where the girls are either. Just great)I thought to myself.

"Maybe Cream and Vanilla are home?" I said, starting to head to their house.

Once again, It took a few minutes for me to get to the forest where their house was. While I was walking in the forest, I noticed a shiny a few feet off the trail.

Curios, I went to go see what it was. When I made it to the object, I noticed it had a gem-like or crystalline look to it.

"Is this a chaos emerald?" I asked.

I reached and pulled it out. I realized that it wasn't a chaos emerald though it had similar features.

"Huh. It doesn't look like a chaos emerald but it has the color and quality. What is this?" I asked myself.

Just then a feminine voice spoke.

"Well, well, well. That's a nice little jewel that you got there." The voice said seductively. I looked to see that it was the infamous jewel thief herself...Rouge the Bat.

My heart started to beat intensely.

"Uhhh...hey." I said nervously. "Hi." Rouge said waving.

There was more silence.

I was trying to find a way out of the situation without any trouble. If there's one thing that everyone knows about Rouge...it's that she'll do anything to get what she wants...even resort to violent methods.

All the while she was eyeing the gem that I found.

"Is this what you want?" I asked. "Yes please." Rouge replied, holding her hand out.

Reluctantly, I gave her the jewel. As much as I wanted to keep it for myself, I knew better than to come between Rouge and what she wants...even if I'm meeting her in person for the first time.

"Thanks." Rouge said. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the human kid that somehow got sent here a few days ago that knows about us?" She then asked. "Yes I am." I replied. "Okay. Well nice to meet you. I'm Rouge the Bat but I'm sure you already knew that." Rouge said. "Yeah, I did. I'm Calvin Moore." I said back, introducing myself. "Nice name. Well...see ya." Rouge said as she started to fly away.

I felt bad that I couldn't keep the jewel, but I did make the right decision giving it to Rouge. Who knows what she would've done to me if I refused.

Almost as if she read my emotion, she stopped mid-air and looked back at me.

"What's up?" I asked. "On second thought...are you doing anything important right now?" Rouge asked back. "No." I replied. "Well then in that case, how about you hang around at my place. It's the least I could do since you gave me what I want without causing trouble." Rouge said.

I was surprised at what Rouge was offering me, but I chose to take it since this could be my one chance to hang out with her since I might not get to anytime soon.

"Uh sure." I said. "Great. Follow me." Rouge said as she resumed her flying.

I did what she asked and followed her.

Throughout the walk, there was nothing but silence which was a bit awkward. Thankfully, we made it to her house about 20 minutes.

As expected, her place was pretty big and luxurious. I doubt it'd take rocket scientist to know just how she got the house.

Rouge descended to the ground and unlocked the door to her house. "Come in." She said as she opened the door. I walked in and the inside looked really nice, though that's to be expected of Rouge.

I saw down on the couch and Rouge went into a room and came back out after a few minutes. I assume that was the where she kept her jewels and all that.

"Is there anything you want to eat or drink?" Rouge asked me. "I could go for something to eat and drink to be honest. I have been training all day and haven't taken much breaks." I explained. "I see." Rouge said back. "You just sit here and wait while I go fix it up for you." Rouge instructed before she went into the kitchen.

I continued sitting on the couch while patiently waiting for Rouge to come back with my food. I noticed Rouge had a T.V. and wondered if she'd let me watch it.

"Hey Rouge." I said. "Yes." She said back. "Do you mind if I watch T.V.?" I asked politely. "Sure you can." Rouge replied.

With that, I got the remote off the T.V. and turned it on. On the T.V. there were two girls, one who was a cat and the other who was a bear, were showing off assorted jewelry.

Pretty good jewelry might I add.

"Here you go." I hear Rouge say. I looked to see her with a tray of my food and drink. "Thank you." I said, accepting the tray.

Rouge sat down with me as I started eating.

She was eyeing the different jewelry that were being shown on T.V.

"Hmm, that one looks nice. Ohh that one also looks nice. That one looks good as well. Oh who am I kidding, they all look stunning!" Rouge said, showing off her jewel-loving side.

I couldn't help but watch not in fear...but in happiness.

Whether people like it or not, this is a main part of Rouge's life. Set aside her thieving nature, she's actually really nice. Just doesn't show it as much as the others.

I chuckled.

"You sure do love jewels, gems, rubies, and all that." I acknowledged. "Sure do. I love them so much that I wish I could just have my house full of all kinds of gems." Rouge explained. "Hey. Who knows, maybe you'll get there someday." I said in a supportive tone. "Thanks." Rouge said back gratefully.

That's when she thought up an idea.

"Hey Calvin." Rouge said. "Yes Rouge." I said back. "Can you do something for me?" She asked. "Uh...sure." I replied. "Whenever you find any gem, jewel, or treasure anywhere, will you bring them to me. And in turn, I'll let you have a few. Sounds like a pretty good deal right?" Rouge explained as she held her hand out.

It didn't take long for me to reply.

"Yeah it does. I accept." I said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Great choice. I can tell this is going to be a great partnership between us." Rouge said happily. "Yeah." I said in agreement.

With a deal made and the day close to coming to an end, I thanked Rouge for her hospitality and headed home.

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't expect Rouge to make that kind of deal with me. I'd expect her to make a deal with Knuckles more but she probably did and he refused. Either way...It was good to hang out with Rouge for the first time today. I hope I get to hang out with the others in time." I said to myself as I continued walking to Cream and Vanilla's house to rest up for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

With permission from Tails and the others, I could use one of the chaos emeralds to teleport to an area that I wanted to go to. The place that I wanted to go to was the Quartz Quadrant Zone to pick up gems for Rouge. Truthfully I told them about the whole Rouge thing and they told me to just be careful, which I told them that I would.

Upon making it to the Quartz Quadrant Zone, I put the emerald in my bag and started searching for gems. It didn't take too long for me to find some.

I remember back in Sonic CD, this zone was crawling with Eggman's badniks but I guess since it's years passed, I guess he lost interest in this place which made my job a lot easier since I didn't really wanna go up against Eggman today. I just wanted to get Rouge some gems and call it a day.

After some time of silent and peaceful gem gathering, my bag was filled to the brim with gems.

"Alright this looks to be enough. Now to get to Rouge's house." I said. Taking the emerald out of my bag. "Chaos Control!" I said and I was then transported to Rouge's house. I hid the emerald away in my clothes so as Rouge won't be able to get it. She can have all the gems in the bag, but I'm keeping the chaos emerald with me.

I knocked on her house door. She answered.

"Oh Calvin. Back so soon." Rouge greeted. "Yep. And I brought some gifts." I said, holding up my bag. Rouge was curious. "It is what I think it is." She said with a bright smile and starry eyes. "That depends. Does the thing that you're thinking about start with a 'g' and end with 's'.

Rouge's smile grew even more as she dragged me into her house. "Well, how many did you get?!" She asked eagerly. "A lot." I replied as I laid the gems out of my bag and onto the table. Rouge got more excited as she looked at the many gems that stood before her.

"So many gems!" She said gleefully. "Yep. And they're all yours." I said. Rouge then tightly hugged me and I chuckled as I hugged back. Luckily I had the emerald in a place where she wouldn't be able to feel it. "This is the nicest gift that anyone's ever given me Calvin. Thank you." Rouge said happily. "Hey no problem. I like seeing my friends happy and better when I make them happy." I said.

We let go and Rouge spoke.

"As a part of the deal, you can pick some gems of your choice." She said. "Thanks Rouge. I won't take much really. Just enough for Cream, Vanilla, and maybe Cheese if he likes gems." I said.

I ended up picking a red one, a blue one, a purple one, and a green one.

"Okay. That's enough I'm gonna take." I said. "Alright Calvin. So are you gonna head back to Cream's house?" Rouge asked me. "Yeah. It's gonna get dark soon so I better get a head-start." I replied. "Okay. See ya later Calvin, and keep up the good work." Rouge said, waving with a wink. "Sure Rouge. Bye." I said as I left her house and head to Vanilla's house.

As I walked to the girl's house, I took the emerald out of the place I hid it in.

"The emerald's safe. I'm gonna have to give it back to Tails tomorrow. Sorry I had to hide it from you Rouge, but maybe all the gems I got you will make up for it." I said to myself as I continued my way to Cream's house.

(Rouge's POV)

I giggled as I continued gazing at my beautiful and wonderful jewels. Truth be told, I was actually giggling because of how slick Calvin was trying to be in hiding the chaos emerald from me. Although, he did get me so many jewels so I guess I'll let it slide.

My mind wondered what others wonderful gems and jewels Calvin will get for me but I'm gonna have to wait til next time.


End file.
